


Stressing

by Manu_Bfly



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Chuck E. Cheese's, Chuck e cheese au, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sleeping Together, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu_Bfly/pseuds/Manu_Bfly
Summary: People gonna say:"If you need a break someone will take your place"People gonna try to tell you that you're fine with dollars in their eyesJust remember:Don't let them fuck you, honey, noDon't let them tryDon't let hurt you, babyJust say: 'Recess, I'm tired"
Relationships: Blue Diamond's Pearl/Yellow Diamond's Pearl (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Stressing

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wrote a couple of months ago and posted on my MAIN Tumblr blog, @manumarine. Based on coffeewolf54's prompt: Spinel and Pink Pearl trying to watch a movie together but they just end up falling asleep while cuddling. and inspired by Melanie Martinez's song Recess (btw she just released an acoustic version of it and I'm in love with it,,)

Spinel goes to the back room, finally taking off that stupid rat head she had to wear. She slowly unzips the rest of the rat costume, putting it away and finally leaving the Chuck E Cheese building

Spinel checks her phone. “Missing call from… oh, fuck” She thought as she looked the notifications

[Missed call from: Peeps 💟💟

Me [Spinel]: Hey, doll, sorry about that. Forgot my cellphone exists for a sec

Peeps 💟💟: It’s okay, just wanted to check on you. Are you okay?

Me: Yeah, wdym checking on me?

Peeps 💟💟: You seemed kinda upset today… Just wanted to make sure you’re fine

Me: I look like that everyday. Really, Peeps, I am fine. Just got outta work. I’m tired

Peeps 💟💟: Oh… You just seemed so stressed today…

Me: I just need to rest, Peeps

Peeps 💟💟: Would you… Like to come over anyway? You could, you know, stay the night? If you wanna to of course

Me: Wait, what about Bloop and Yelp? Y'know, randomly inviting me over isn’t the best thing to do. Also, I get too lost between all of you

Peeps 💟💟: They won’t be here tonight. They planned a date and will stay in a motel or smth  
Peeps 💟💟: Thought they would talk about it in work? They didn’t shut up abt that here lol  
Peeps 💟💟: So, are you coming?

Me: …  
Me: I’ll be there in an hour]

The Chuck E Cheese employee wasn’t having one of her best days. She wasn’t reeeally in the mood to go anywhere else but her house, but she also couldn’t say no to her lovely girlfriend. “That girl must have a spell on me. Her apartment is much more comfortable thoughm. Maybe it won’t be that bad”

Spinel starts walking her way to Peeps’ house, losing herself in her thoughts during the process. “I really, really hate this fucking job. Yet, I should be greatful for it. Who else would hire me, after all? I really am a clown, at least I’m good at it.” She thought, refusing to let the small tears on the corner of her eyes fall

An hour or so later, she’s finally there. Taking a deep breath, she knocks the front door a few times before Peeps opened it. “Hey, Doll~” She smiled a bit, for the first time that day

“Hey, dear.” She greeted her girlfriend with a kiss on the top of her head, making her blush a bit. “I’m kinda busy right now. Made some plans for tonight, if you don’t mind.” Peeps continued, grabbing some recently washed sheets. “Would you take a shower while I finish everything? You taste and smell like cheese right now.” She giggled. “You left some clothes here last time you stayed, but you can wear one of my pajamas, I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, sure… Sound great.” Spinel agreed as her girlfriend (finally) stopped talking. She went to Peeps’ room to get some clothes, so she could change in the bathroom. She grabs the first pajama she finds - a rose shirt with pink shorts. “Better than nothing…”

Peeps hears Spinel closing the bathroom door behind her. The house went silent, the shower sound being the only noise. Around five, ten minutes later, the shower stops, and a little bit after that, the silence breaks. “Peeeeeeps, can I borrow some of your eyeliner?” Spinel yells from the bathroom

“Spinel, isn’t it too late to put on any makeup?”

“Nah, I usually sleep wearing it.”

“… Go ahead then”

A couple of minutes pass and Spinel finally leaves the bathroom and goes to the kitchen. She was wearing her girlfriend’s clothes, slippers and less makeup than usual. Her pigtails were also gone. She looked kinda tired, but less stressed than earlier. She caught Peeps staring at her, blushing and smiling. “Heh, see something ya like~?”

“Ah! I just- you look… nice…” She blushed harder, walking towards the table, that had two plates, two soda cups and a pizza box. “Ordered some pizza… Hope it doesn’t sound… inappropriate for the situation…” Peeps said, as she realised Spinel works at a Chuck E Cheese

“Heh… You really like to spoil me, don'tcha?” She tried to giggle the awkward conversation off, taking a seat. Peeps giggles along. Again, silence…

“So… These were your plans for tonight?” Spinel asks. “Not that I’m complaining of course!” She quickly corrected herself

“One of my plans, actually.” Peeps said, before taking another bite of her pizza. “I have something else planned, as you’re going to stay the night.” She smiled

“Mind tellin’ me what it is?”

“Wait and see, sugar.” Peeps teased

After their finish eating, Peeps puts the dirt dishes in the sink. “Hey, lemme wash these. You already did too much for me. I insist”

“Oh, no, no, no. You really don’t need to! Go to my room, wait me there.”

“You sure? You did so much today, I just–”

“No, really, just wait me there!” Peeps reassured, turning the handle and opening the faucet, as Spinel shrugged and did as she said

Sitting on the corner of Peeps’ bed, Spinel looked around. The place was really organized. There was some of Bloop’s and Yelp’s things on the floor though. “Heh, look, she also has some weird collections. Nice.”

Not too much later, Peeps goes to the room, holding a bowl. “Since we both have work tomorrow and can’t do much since we have to sleep early, I thought we could watch some movies together until we fall asleep. I got some snacks too. What'cha say?”

“Sounds perfect.” Spinel responds, not even looking to her girlfriend (nor actually paying attention)

“Hey, you there? Earth to Spinel, are you there??”

“Oh? Yeah, yeah.” She turns her body to Peeps, breaking her thoughts. “Sorry, what were you saying?”

“Movies, snacks, what do you think?”

“Sure, sure, why not? Uh… Do you have a matress or something for me to lay or–”

“Uhh, yeah, haha, about that… I was thinking we could… You know… Lay down together and… Maybe cuddle or something?” You could easily tell she was nervous. “I meAN IF YOU WANT TO OF COURSE”

Spinel stopped working for a second. She started blushing harder and harder at this thought. This was certainly not something she was expecting… Okay, okay, maybe she was expecting, but still, she was NOT ready. “I-I… Well… If you insist- I mean, you didn’t insist, but yeah… If you, want to, you know…”

Peeps giggled at her girlfriend’s reaction, even though she was just as nervous as her. She puts the bowl on the side of the bed, laying down carefully. “Come here!”

Slowly, Spinel gets closer to Peeps. “Okay, Spinel, DON’T blow it. You’ve never been this close to someone. Don’t ruin i-” Her thoughts got interrupted by her girlfriend, who gently picked her up and put Spinel on her lap, placing her head on her chest. Spinel froze

With one hand, Peeps hugs Spinel. With her free hand, she turns the tv on. Knowing Spinel wasn’t that picky, she choses the first movie she sees on Netflix

Spinel was honestly more focused on her girlfriend’s delicated touchs than the movie. With one hand, Peeps was running her fingers through Spinel’s hair (and sometimes behind her ear and neck, to get that silly giggle and smile she loves), with the other, she was rubbing her back. It didn’t take too long for Peeps to notice tears falling on her gown. She didn’t want to talk about that, and just waited until Spinel actually wanted to talk

“… Peeps?” Spinel mumbled, getting her girlfriend to look at her, as she changes her position to look up. “Thanks… A lot. You didn’t have to do all that, really. I don’t deserve you sometimes… Thanks.” She said, more tears falling from her eyes. She started sniffling and wiping her cheeks, until Peeps cups her face, kissing her

“It’s just… You seemed so tired today. Like, way more tired than the usual. And I know you hate your job already, and you know I hate seeing you like that.” She kissed the top of Spinel’s head

Smiling and blushing, she fixes her position once again, resting her head on Peeps’ chest, listening to her heartbeat. “Love you.” She muttered, between her breath, slowly drifting off to sleep

“Love you, too.” She smiled, closing her eyes, not even bothering about turning off the tv

The rest of the night was quiet and calm,  
… This until Bloop and Yelp came back from their failed date, and caught them  
Long story short, they won’t hear the end of this so soon

**Author's Note:**

> I am still very proud of this ngl, one of my best works. I love Spinearl sm


End file.
